De Louco e Maroto Todo Mundo Tem Um Pouco
by Melody Black Potter
Summary: Essa fic é baseada em filmes americanos de escola como meninas malvadas , seriados teen e tudo mais! enton acho q vai c um pokinhu diferente... heheh... Leiam o resumo!
1. Resumo

Ok... vamos fazer um resumo enton

* * *

_James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew. Quem nunca ouviu falar desses quatro? Quem nunca percebeu o quão cobiçados eles são? Quem nunca viu, ouviu falar, quis saber ou até mesmo se encontrou imaginando como seria Hogwarts no tempo dos marotos?  
Era o setimo ano, os ultimos dias que eles poderiam aproveitar em Hogwarts, as ultimas chances de conquistar os amores ou de destruilos por completo...  
--Não sei quanto a vocês, mas pretendo fazer o ultimo ano inesquecivel!-- disse James sorrindo maroto...  
Lilian Evans sempre foi a ruivinha, estudiosa, monitora da Grifinoria... porém nunca foi totalmente certinha como a tachavam! E seria exatamente no ultimo ano que tudo iria REALMENTE mudar. Melody Potter e Mikaelly Lestrange, se tornariam suas amigas e assim como os marotos, marcariam Hogwarts para sempre!!_

_-- Pior que viver sem o Potter me atormentando-- disse Lilian sorrindoé viver sem ele para atormentar.!_

* * *

Resumo toscooooo!!!... mais tah bom vai, es fueda resumi! e tah tao pekininhooo ...hehehehe  
C pareceu meio bobo liga não! ¬¬ a fic vai ser melhor!

Leiam o cap q é melhor!! hehehe

bjuux!

Malfeito feito!


	2. Um novo caminho até Hogwarts

_NA: Genteeeeee, eu nem sei o que deu pra faze um capitulo incial desse jeito... hehehe. Nunca tinha feito isso, nunca tinha nem sequer pensado nisso!! hehe mais ta aí..._

_Bom, no final das contas é sempre mais legal na minha cabeça do que quando eu passo pro papel (ou pro Word ¬¬). Sei lá, tentem imaginar bastante as cenas descritas aí... Eu tentei ao maximo passar do jeito que via na minha cabeça! _

_E uma ultima coisinha... não estao todos os personagens principais aí... para ser mais exata falta a Mikaelly... mas no proximo elas chegam e a historia se amplia e talz! ... _

_Chega de falação... vamos ao cap! Boa leitura... e até o lá em baixo! xD_

* * *

**

* * *

Cap 1 - Um novo caminho até Hogwarts**

Abriu a porta com ferocida, a maçaneta bateu com força contra a parede do quarto da irmã e ela se aproximou da cama onde a outra dormia calmamente.

--Lilian! Acorda!--gritou Petunia no seu ouvido. Lily se mexeu na cama, mais não levantou.

--Me deixa Petunia...murmurou ela.

--Ok, é vc quem sabe... não sou eu mesmo quem vai perder o trem das esquisitisses--falou Petunia com descaso.

--Ahn?... Peder o quê?--perguntou Lilian esfregando os olhos, ainda sonolenta.

--Você está atrasada!--exclamou Petunia cruzando os braços-- O papai e a mamãe ainda estão dormindo, perderam a hora quem sabe...--deu de ombros-- e eu só vim te acordar porque meu desejo de se livrar de você enquanto está naquela escola é maior do que qualquer outra coisa!

--Ah meu Deus!--exclamou Lily se sentando na cama rapidamente e apanhando o relogio ao lado--Dormi demais! Que horas são?

--Dez e quarenta da manhã.--informou Petunia prontamente, satisfeita ao ver os olhos da irmã se arregalarem.

--Ah não!--disse Lily se levantando da cama num pulo -- Petunia, chame a mamae e o papai enquanto eu me troco?

--Não.

--Por favor!

--Não mesmo, se vira!-- disse Petunia e girou nos calcanhares saindo do quarto. Lilian amaldiçou o mundo, foi logo arrancando a camisola e vestindo qualquer roupa. Vestiu um vestidinho de verão, branco, que lhe batia um pouco acima dos joelhos, prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo feito apressadamente e deu graças a Deus por estar com o seu malão já feito. Correu até o quarto de seus pais e os chamou avisando que estaria no carro esperando por eles.

_

* * *

A plataforma nove e meia está lotada de gente, o cheiro da chuva forte que caira durante toda a madrugada daquela noite ainda empregnava o ar. Muitos bruxos andavam para lá e para cá, com suas capas farfalhado, segurando guardas-chuva por preucação se a chuva voltasse e alguns sujos de pó de alguma lareira. Havia ainda todos os estudantes de Hogwarts, que enchiam o lugar com conversas, risadas e o barulho dos maloes sendo arrastados para dentro do Expresso, que os esperava fumaçando cada vez mais enquanto o relogio da estação se aproximava das onze horas. Os alunos do primeiro ano matinham a expressao meio amedrontada de sempre, os do segundo ainda não totalmente acustumados, os do terceiro ansiosos com Hogsmeade, os do quarto começando a ter espinhas, os do quinto preocupados com os NOMs, do sexto esperando avidamente a maior idade bruxa, e por fim os do setimo... que comentavam aqui e ali: "Vou fazer 17 mes que vem", "Tenho que estudar para os NIEMs...", "Vou votar para Ministrio!...". E ainda o grupo de garotos do setimo ano que mais chamava a atenção de todos..._

_--Bolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!--gritou James Potter jogando uma goles para os amigos enquanto abria caminho entre as pessoas._

_--Abaixa a cabeça Rabic..!--tentou avisar Remus Lupin._

_--Ai!!--reclamou Peter Pettigrew passando a mão na cabeça quando a goles o atingiu em cheio._

_--Agora os problema que ele tinha na cabeça não tem mais jeito!--disse Sirius Black falsamente desconsolado, rindo logo em seguida._

_James finalmente se juntou a eles, passando sem quere o malão por cima do pé de alguem, comprimentando os amigos como se não os visse a seculos... E lá estavam! O quarteto dor de cabeça do diretor e dos professor... Os Marotos! Quem não os conhecia? Quem não sabia quem eles eram?..._

_Tinham finalmente chegado ao ultimo ano, o setimo, agora maiores de idades, podendo oficialmente fazer o que quiser... como se desde o primeiro ano, já não fazia o que bem queriam..._

_--Chegou atrasado por que?-- perguntou Peter parecendo feliz em ver o idolo._

_--A Lilian já estava roendo as unhas de preocupação--brincou Remus sorrindo._

_--Conta outra Aluado!--disse James sorrindo de volta._

_--Tá bom, ela já estava organizando a festa para o seu enterro.--falou Sirius rindo, e fazendo os outros rirem._

_--É, isso tem mais a cara da minha ruivinha-- disse James com uma piscadela. O Expresso de Hogwarts soltou um longo apito enquanto o relogio da estação marcava pontualmente onze horas._

_--Mas e ai? Chegou atrasado por que?-- tornou a perguntar-- Sirius não notando que todos já subiam no Expresso de Hogwarts._

_--Uma prima louca minha me trouxe, ela se perdeu no caminho e já sabe né... mulher no volante...-- falou James tão distraido quanto o amigo. Os marotos riram gostosamente, tão animados como sempre, tão felizes de estarem voltando para o lugar onde eram tratados por todos como reis, como estrelas de rock, idolos..._

_--Hei, garotos--disse uma senhora se aproximando dos quatro e cutucando as costas de Remus._

_--Pois não--disse Remus se virando para a mulher enquanto os amigos continuavam a conversar alegremente._

_--Vocês vieram aqui para deixar alguem ou estudam em Hogwarts?--perguntou a bruxa._

_--Ah não, nós estudamos-- respondeu Remus enquanto uma explosão de gargalhadas dos amigos fazia com que ele tivesse que levantar a voz._

_--Remus! Escut...--começou Sirius virando-se para o amigo._

_--Garotos! Vocês vão perder o trem!-- disse a bruxa exasperada, apontando o Expresso de Hogwarts ir deixando a plataforma. Todos eles se viraram para ver..._

_--Nos ferramos!-- comentou Sirius segurando a gargalhada. James ficou com os olhos arregalados, Peter quis correr atrás do Expresso e Remus tomou um expresão desconsolada._

_--Eu lamento queridos--disse a senhora se afastando deles. O Expresso de Hogwarts foi tomando velocidade...velocidade... velocidade... se afastando... até que por fim sumiu virando num trilho embaixo do sol que começava a aparecer forte lá no céu._

_--Lamenta...-- comentou James desconsolado--Podia ter nos avisado enquanto o expresso ainda estava para no lugar!_

_--Agora já era!-- disse Sirius colocando a mão nos bolsos, com o jeito displicente de sempre-- Vamos fazer o que? Tem um bar aqui perto..._

_Sirius! Agente devia estar indo pra Hogwarts!-- exclamou Remus apontando para onde o trem estivera._

_--Eu sei! Mas agora agente não pode fazer mais nada!--disse Sirius conformado--Não temos outro jeito de ir para lá! Não podemos aparatar, não podemos pegar o noitibus o dinheiro que ficou nos malões, não podemos fazer nada._

_-Eles se entreolharam... estavam perdidos!_

_--Só vamos poder ir para a escola ano que vem?--perguntou Peter com uma careta._

_--Em pensar que já estava comemorando que esse seria nosso ultimo ano!--disse Remus ao acaso._

_--Em pensar que Marlene McKinnon estava me esperando na cabine dela...--comentou Sirius parecendo sentir-se desolado só agora._

_--Só se... Ja sei!--exclamou James de repente, abrindo um sorriso-- Minha prima! Quem sabe ela ainda tá por ai..._

_--E vamos pra Hogwarts de carro?--perguntou Sirius desconsolado com a tarde de diversão indo por agua abaixo-- Sabem, o bar ali da esqui..._

_--Anda logo Pontas!--interrompeu Remus -- Vamos atrás dela!_

_--Mas vamos levar pelo menos dois dias para chegar em Hogwarts de carro-- contrapôs Sirius._

_--A Marlene pode querer te esperar em outro lugar que não seja na cabine, Almofada!--comentou James maroto._

_E estavamos esperando o que mesmo que para ir encontrar sua prima?perguntou Sirius sorrindo maroto._

_James, Sirius, Remus e Peter, sairam correndo, apenas James com seu malão de Hogwarts, os outros tinham deixado os maloes dentro do expresso. A plataforma, antes apinhada de gente, agora só tinha uma ou outra pessoa, todos os alunos já estavam em direção a escola e os familiares e acompanhantes já haviam ido embora._

* * *

Dez minutos depois, Petunia, o Sr e a Sra Evans e Lilian estavam no carro, indo em direção a King's Cross.Petunia cantarolava uma musica de uma banda trouxa, Lily se mexia ansiosamente no banco trasseiro do carro, o Sr Evans tentava pegar o caminho mais rapido para a estação e a Sra Evans ainda bocejava de sono.

--Não vamos chegar a tempo!--exclamou Lily nervosamente Já são cinco para as onze...

--Estamos quase lá, Lily --tranquilizou-a o Sr Evans.

--Se não chegarmos a Lilian vai ficar lá em casa?-- perguntou Petunia torcendo o nariz.

--E quer que ela fique aonde, Petunia?--perguntou a Sra Evans em tom obvio-- É logico que vai ficar em casa!

--Ah não! Papai anda logo...

--Só tenho que virar mais essa rua e estamos em King's Cross...ai está...!--exclamou o sr Evans assim que virou uma rua...-- Mas que diabos é isso?

A rua da estação estava apinhada de carros, todos businavam, gente transitava de malas para lá e para cá e mal conseguia se ver a entrada da estação.

--Me deixa aqui papai!disse Lily abrindo a porta do carro Eu chego mais rapido não estação do que se esperar esse transito.

Lilian desceu do carro, puxou seu malão para fora também e olhou no relogio.

--Faltam só cinco minutos! Eu chego a tempo...--disse ela sorrindo para os pais-- Tchau papai, mamae... até Petunia!

--Boa viagem, querida!-- desejou o pai.

--Estude direitinho!-- disse a mãe sorrindo.

--Tchau. --falou Petunia.

Lilian arrastou seu malão pela calçada esburacada, apinhada de gente, enquanto os carro da rua businavam nervosamente. Entrou na estação andando o mais rapido que seus pés deixavam, desviou aqui e ali das pessoas e finalmente parou ofegante entre as plataformas nove e dez. A essa altura já era onze horas...

-- Hei, garota!-- chamou alguem atrás dela, Lily se virou. Uma garota veio correndo, arrastando também um malão de Hogwarts, tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade que ela.

-- Será que você sabe onde é que fica a plataforma 9 ¹/²?-- perguntou a garota.

-- É aqui mesmo--respondeu Lily apontando o lugar por onde passavam para chegar a plataforma-- Só tem que atravessar correndo essa parede e...Ah Meu Deus! Perdemos o trem!-- exclamou ela quando olhou para o relogio da estação.

Perdemos?-- perguntou a garota.

Acho que sim...-- disse Lily morrendo de raiva de si mesma por ter dormido tanto, e por ter uma irmã tão idiota que não era capaz de lhe chamar.

-- Belo jeito de começar o ano!-- ironizou a garota enquanto desatava a rir da situação.

--' Tá rindo do quê?-- perguntou Lilian se perguntando como alguém podia rir de uma coisa dessas.

--Perdemos o trem!--respondeu a garota entre as risadas.-- Veja só como começo meu ano!

-- Você estuda lá?-- perguntou Lily estranhando nunca ter a visto.

--Estudo... faz seculos já!-- disse rindo.

-- Nunca te vi por lá...

-- Não estudo não sua boba!-- respondeu a garota sorrindo-- Quero dizer, não estudava... Fui transferida pra cá, era de Beauxbatons.

-- Ahn!-- disse Lily sorrindo também-- Bom, seja bem vinda.

-- Sou...

-- Mel!-- exclamou James atravessando a parede da plataforma 9 ¹/², logo seguida veio Peter. A garota se virou para olha-lo, Lily suspirou fundo tentando manter a calma, e James, Peter e as duas garotas se encararam por segundos.

-- Como está minha ruivinha?-- perguntou James passando a mão nos cabelos.

--De quem é que você está falando?-- fez-se de desentendida Lily-- Não estou vendo nenhuma ruivinha que seja sua.

-- AINDA não é minha-- disse James maroto --Mas assim que voce assumir seu amor por mim...

-- Nos seus sonhos!-- interrompeu Lily sorrindo ironica.

-- Em todos eles-- confirmou James com sorrisinho no canto dos labios. Lily bufou e cruzou os braços encarando-o.

-- Ela é sua prima?-- perguntou Peter de repente apontando para a garota.

-- Ah é!-- falou James desviando o olhar de Lily e virando-se para a garota-- Mel...

-- Vai pro inferno, James!-- exclamou Mel mostrando o dedo do meio para James, virou-se, jogou os cabelos para trás, um gesto tipico dela e saiu de perto deles, sumindo no meio da estação entre as pessoas. Lily se assustou com o comportamente explosivo da garota, ela parecia ser tão calma...

-- Mas é uma maluca mesmo!-- bufou James.

--O que foi que você fez pra ela hein?perguntou Lily culpando-o pelo comportamento de MelEla não me parecia ser maluca quando 'tava falando comigo...

--Você não conhece eladisse James rapidamente, andando de um lado pro outroRabicho, vai avisar o Sirius e o Remus que eu já encontrei minha prima!

--Sua prima?-- boquibriu-se Lilian, enquanto Peter voltava a atrevessar a passagem da plataforma 9¹/² para a avisar os amigos.

--É...-- disse James num desanimo estranho para um maroto. Lily ficara tão envolvida na historia toda, que acabara por esquecer totalmente que tinha perdido o expresso de Hogwarts, olhava para James andar para lá e para cá...

--Dá pra parar? --falou Lily olhando James--'Tá me deixando tonta ver você andando assim!

James riu.

--Agente pode fazer coisa melhor se você quiserdisse ele se aproximando de Lily com um sorriso maroto.

--Como ficar parado e calado?perguntou Lily vendo ele se aproximar.

--É... disse James vagamente enquanto passava as maos pela cintura de Lily-- Existe uma forma de me calar e me deixar parado...

--Eu sei...--disse Lily sorrindo falsamente meiga-- Te matando!-- e o empurrou enquanto lhe estapiava o peito; James apenas ria divertido...

--Arrogante! Nojento! Aproveitador!--xingava Lily, enquanto James se protegia dos tapas rindo.

Interrompendo o momento caricias de amordisse Sirius de repente saindo da parede da plataforma, acompanhado de Remus e PeterOnde é que está sua prima, Pontas?

--Ai...tá... ai...--dizia James em meio aos tapas de Lily... -- por aí...

--Lily, deixa ele falar-- pediu Remus rindo do amigo.

-- Ela saiu correndo por aí-- informou Lily não parando de bater em James.

--Obrigado, srta-- disse Remus falsamente formal.

--Prossigam com o romance..-- disse Sirius rindo e saindo de perto dos dois rindo gostosamente.

Peter, Sirius e Remus se separaram para procura-la. Cada um foi para um lado, Peter havia lhes dito como ela era e o que vestia: Cabelos longos e negros, pele alva de quem nunca toma sol, olhos azuis claros. Usava uma saia preta no meio das coxas, uma blusa de alcinha branca, um oculos de sol na cabeça segurando os cabelos e meias tres quartos que vinham de encontro com a barra da saia.

-- Agente se encontra em frente a plataforma nove e meia daqui meia-- marcou Remus se separando dos amigos.

Remus não encontrava ninguem com esse perfil na estação, estavam todos com capas de chuva, com calça cumprida... Peter encontrou uma lanchonete e a fome falou mais alto do que a vontade de achar a prima bonita de James... Sirius andava com as mãos no bolso e com o belo sorriso maroto de sempre, dessa vez com uma boa desculpa para olhar para todas as garotas ao redor.

--Oi... como é seu nome?-- perguntou ele abrindo seu lindo sorriso a uma garota loira que estava num grupinho de amigas.

-- É...Amelie-- disse ela meio envergonhada. Sirius sempre fazia isso, era só chegar perto de alguma garota, não importava se era bruxa, se era trouxa, não importava, elas sempre ficavam meio abobalhadas demais com a beleza dele... era tão perfeito... sempre com aquele sorriso de "sou maroto e experiente" que desmanchava qualquer coração e o jeito de rebelde sem causa, displiscente sempre...

-- Desculpa incomodar as srtas-- disse ele sorrindo para o grupo-- É que estou procurando a prima de um amigo, ela tem cabelo comprido preto, de saia, olho azul...

-- Ahm...-- fez um outra morena e apontou mais adiante -- Não seria aquela ali perto do balcãoe torceu o nariz meui invejosajunto com aqueles caras?

Sirius se virou para olhar, não conseguiu ver muita coisa, tinham meninos, homens e garotos da mesma idade dele em volta de alguém que ele só conseguiu ver as belas pernas e as meias tres quartos.

-- Obrigado...-- agradeceu ele ao grupo de garotas e saiu em direção do balcão intrigado, se perguntando o que tanto tinha ali para ver, porque havia uma roda em volta da prima do James...?

--Um absurdo!-- ele escutou a voz da garota exclamar em tom indignado-- Vocês acham, ele me disse que eu dirigia mal... hum! Me disse aquela velha frase: "Mulher no volante perigo constante"-- disse essa ultima com descaso -- Vocês pensam assim também? -- perguntou as garotos, meninos e homens em volta. Todos disseram em unisom e com veemencia "não".

"Só pode ser ela..." pensou Sirius e empurrou um homem que estava na sua frente para poder ver melhor.

--Machista!-- exclamou a garota e Sirius finalmente conseguiu ve-la. Estava encostada no balcão, de braços cruzados... Ele soltou um riso entre os labios meio abertos e entendeu na hora porque todos faziam aquele tumulto em volta dela. Com certeza Rabicho a descrevera certo, mas esquecera de mencionar o que mais chamava atenção nela e o que fazia as pessoas boquiabrir-se, prender seus olhos... e estagnar... Estagnado, imobilizado, foi assim ele ficou! Era a garota mais linda que Sirius já vira em toda a sua vida, tinham um jeito de falar e se comportar meio de menininha ainda, mas a beleza maior do que de qualquer mulher.

-- ...mandei ele pro inferno! E ainda mostrei o dedo do meio!-- disse ela com o jeito de menina mimada -- Mostrei mesmo! Ora só, me dizer tudo aquilo...E ainda nem me mostrou onde ficava a plataforma nove e meia...

-- Plataforma nove e meia?-- interrompeu um homem que segurava uma menininha no colo.

--Ah sim!-- ela riu-- Vocês não sabem! É que tem uma plataform...

Sirius arregalou os olhos e saiu do transi momentaneo em que havia entrado enquanto olhava para a prima de James falar.

-- Pegaram uma mulher e um homem transando no banheiro ali da frente!-- exclamou Sirius entrando no meio da roda e apontando para seu lado esquerdo. Na mesma hora todos os homens arregalaram os olhos e sairam correndo em direção ao lado que Sirius apontara... Melody Potter abriu sorriso e fez menção de sair correndo junto com os outros, mas Sirius foi mais rapido e segurou-a pelo braço.

--Não, você fica. -- disse Sirius para ela.

--Eu? Por que? Mas eu quero ver também-- disse ela olhando todos correrem.

--Nem banheiro para aquele lado tem.-- disse Sirius rindo divertido. Mel pareceu desapontada e desvencilhou o braço de Sirius.

--E por que você inventou isso?-- perguntou ela o encarando.

--Porque eles são trouxas e voce ia contar sobre a plataforma 9 e meia-- disse Sirius em tom obvio.

--Quem se importa?!

--O ministerio da magia?-- sugeriu Sirius.

--Pois eu repito... e quem se importa?

--Bem que o James disse que você era maluca.-- disse Sirius balançando a cabeça.

--Ah então é amigo do meu primo?-- disse ela com os olhos faiscando--Pois 'tá explicado porque é tão bundão!

--Pelo menos ainda dirijo bem-- retrucou Sirius sorrindo ironico.

--O que você quis incinuar com isso?-- perguntou Mel com a voz tremula.

--Vejamos..."Mulher no volante, perigo constante"?--disse Sirius com um sorrisinho no canto dos labios.

--Como... como...ousa?!-- disse Mel com a voz embargada-- Foi o Nando quem me ensinou a dirigir...-- e de repente seus olhos encheram de lagrimas -- Como você pode falar assim se nem me conhece?

Sirius ficou olhando para ela sem reação, não queria a ter feito chorar, não sabia que uma simples frase... não sabia... nao queria...

--Me desculpe... eu não sabia que isso era tão importante pra você...-- disse Sirius com cautela enquanto a garota limpava uma lagrima dos olhos.

--Você nem me conhece-- repetiu Mel com voz chorosa...

--Me descul...

--Sirius! Mel! Aí estao vocês!-- exclamou James chegando junto com Remus, Lily,e Peter.Já conven...

-- Do que você tá rindo?-- perguntou Sirius a Mel, que começara a rir de repente, mal notou os recem-chegados.

--De você!-- exclamou Mel gargalhando gostosamente da cara de Sirius --É só agente chora que vocês já ficam todos sensiveis!--ela riu mais e mais-- "Me desculpe, eu não sabia que era importante"...repetiu Mel com desboche, se acabando de rir.

--Se caiu nessa Almofada?-- perguntou Remus segurando o riso.

--E quem não cai? Até você ia ter caido-- disse Mel se recuperando do ataque de risos, orgulhosa da sua representação. Lily desatou a rir também e Sirius ficou com cara de tacho, espumando de raiva. Remus olhou para Mel e teve que admitir que mesmo sendo linda do jeito que era, mesmo com o jeitinho de criancinha, tinha alguma coisa nela que a deixava arrogante.

--Mel...

--Não to falando com você James!-- disse ela com descaso parando de rir na hora.

-- Mel, por favor, agente precisa de um favor-- disse James com cara de cervo abandonado.

-- Na verdade, eu preciso também Mel-- disse Lily suspirando e parando de rir E você fica quieto Potter, deixa que eu falo!

-- Gostei de ver!--disse Melody sorrindo para Lily.-- Pode falar!...que favor?

-- Agente perdeu o Expresso de Hogwarts, o trem saia as onze e agora já é meio dia quase-- explicou Lilian -- E o retardado do seu primo me disse que você tem um jipe e que já que estamos todos no mesmo barco... você poderia levar agente-- terminou ela com um sorriso.

--Ai, não precisa pedir assim... Lilian é seu nome né?-- disse Mel sorrindo --Claro que levo... você, Lily!

--Obrigada!-- agradeceu Lilian sorrindo --Mas e eles?

--Que se virem! -- disse Mel ainda com o orgulho afetado e o jeitinho de menina teimosa -- Não disse que eu dirigia mal?-- perguntou para James-- "Mulher no volante perigo constante"-- repetiu para Sirius Pois então...

--Desculpa tá?-- pediu James a contra gosto.

--Ah não, pedir desculpas desse jeito não é pedir desculpas-- disse Mel sorrindo para o primo.

-- Desculpa, priminha!-- pediu ele sorrindo de volta para a prima.

-- Agora sim!-- disse Mel satisfeita e foi caminhando junto com Lily para a saida da estaçãoEstacionei o jipe ali na frenteavisou por cima do ombro para os marotos-- Andem logo!

Os marotos seguiram Lily e Mel até o local onde o jipe estava estacionado. O transito na rua da estação tinha melhora, o sol já tinha aparecido, embora Lily comentara que tinha ouvido no noticiario trouxa que mais um pouco de chuva chegaria a tarde.

--Cara, pede desculpa logo pra essa louca e prontoaconselhou James a Sirius-- Ela não vai querer deixar você ir.

--Não mesmo-- disse Sirius orgulhoso.

-- Tá ali ó!-- disse Mel apontando mais a frente.

Chegaram no carro, um jipe vermelho conversivel, James pegou o malao de Lily, o dele e o da prima para colocar no porta malas. Todos subiram no jipe, Mel no volante, Lily na frente junto com ela e os quatro marotos sentados atrás.

--Torçam pra que não chova!-- disse Mel sorrindo -- Ou vamos ficar encharcados!... Isso que dá te carro conversiveldisse rindo.

-- Torçam pra que ela não corra-- disse James rindo.

--Olha que eu te deixo aqui hein-- brincou Mel, e olhou para Sirius pelo retrovisor -- E você, disse para ele só tá vindo porque eu tenho bom coração!

--Me comove!-- disse ironico Sirius.

-- Deu mesmo para ver que é sensivel-- disse Mel cinicamente. Todos riram, até mesmo os marotos. Sirius achou melhor não responder, já que havia uma grande probabilidade de ficar na estação enquanto seus amigos iam para Hogwarts. Mel colocou os oculos escuro e saiu para a viajem pisando fundo. Sirius a encarou pelo espelho durante um bom tempo, aquela garota podia ser linda, ter a beleza que mil mulheres juntas não teriam, mas com certeza era uma metida, mimada, uma garotinha orgulhosa que não dava o braço a torcer por nada e que o irritava tanto que chegava a ser pior que Bellatrix Black.

-- Viu só-- Sirius se gabou para James mais tarde-- Não precisei pedir desculpas!

--Não sei qual dos dois tem o orgulho maior-- comentou James rindo.

Lily se sentia meio imcomodada com a presença de todos os marotos e principalmente com James, mas no entanto tentava se distrair olhando a paisagem, os campos verdes que passavam depressa enquanto o carro corria. O vento ia batento em seus cabelos vermelhos, era tão relaxante...

Os marotos lá trás riam... gargalhavam na verdade. Viam garotas passando e comprimentavam com "Merlim abençoe seu criador" e outros. Sirius chegou a gritar para um delas "Casa comigo!" enquanto James se ocupava em dizer a Lily que não se preocupasse pois ele ainda só tinha ela no coração.

--Que pena!-- Lily respondeu.

--Não te trairia por nada nesse mundo, ruivinha-- disse ele debruçando-se para o banco da frente.

--Como se já não fizesse isso com todas de Hogwarts!-- disse Lily revirando os olhos.

--Ciumes?-- sugeriu ele sorrindo

--De jeito nenhum-- negou Lily com firmeza-- Não de um galinha como você.

--Mas eu só penso em você!-- disse ele sorrindo maroto-- Posso ficar com outras, mas imagino você...

--Nojento!

--Linda-- murmurou se aproximando do ouvido dela. Lily bufou e se virou para encara-lo, mas não foi uma boa ideia...ele estava tão proximo...

-- Não vou te morder-- falou ele se aproximando mais ainda.

--Ahn?-- fez ela sem entender... mas James não respondeu, sorriu maroto e roubou um selinho de Lily antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedi-lo. A garota ficou sem reação...

-- Não foi tão ruim foi?-- disse ele se aproximando de novo.

-- ... -- Lily ficou paralizada.

--Sai comigo?-- pediu ele com aquela carinha de cervo abandonado que só ele tinha.

--Tá maluco?!-- exclamou Lily segundos depois quando conseguiu voltar a raciocinar.

-- Tava demorando para voltar ao normal...-- comentou divertido.

-- POTTER!-- foi a unica coisa que saiu de sua boca...estava tremula? Por que?

-- Voce ainda vai ser minha, ruivinha...-- disse ele e se afastou para junto de seus amigos, que ainda mexiam com as garotas da rua, antes que ela resolvesse lhe dar mais alguns tapas. James riu feliz... depois de sete anos, pela primeira vez, tinha conseguido ter lá no fundinho do estomago uma esperança verdadeira com relação Lily...

--Que cara de bobo é essa Pontas?-- perguntou Remus rindo do amigo.

-- Nada...-- respondeu James vagamente, perdido em seus pensamentos...

-- Pior que bobo, é ficar com cara bobo e alienado-- zombou Sirius espichando os olhos para duas garotas na calçada. Peter soltou um guincho, que todos entenderam como uma risada.

-- Ah não, pior do que o Rabicho eu não sou-- comentou James voltando do transe e fazendo os marotos rirem gostosamente.

A viagem passou um bom tempo nesse mesmo ritmo, os marotos rindo de qualquer coisa lá trás, enquanto Lily e Mel falavam e falavam sobre quase tudo. Falaram sobre como Hogwarts era, as materias, os professores, as pessoas e como ia acontecer quando Mel chegasse e tivesse que ser selecionada para uma das casas.

Lily realmente não entendia como conseguia achar Melody Potter tão legal e simpatica enquanto odiava profundamente James...E foi quando começou a anoitecer e alguns trovoes começaram a aparecer no ceu, que Lily não se aguentou mais e resolveu tentar entender como duas pessoas da mesma familia podiam provocar nela sentimentos tão opostos.

--Mel... posso te fazer uma perguntadisse Lilian com cautela. Os marotos agora pareciam ter cansado de mexer com as garotas que passavam, estavam apenas agora programando alguma coisa que Lily e Mel lá da frente pouco se importavam.

--Claro que pode-- disse Mel enquanto sorria para um garoto que dirigia o carro ao lado.

-- Sabe... como era a sua vida lá na França?-- perguntou Lily curiosa-- Você parece ter tido uma educação tão diferente do seu primo...

--Escutei meu nome!-- exclamou intrometido James.

--Ninguem falo seu nome-- disse Lily revirando os olhos.

-- Mas citamos você-- falou Mel enquanto olhava a estrada a sua frente.-- Mas então, como iamos falando Lilian... Minha vida lá na França era...

--Pára o carro! Pára!-- exclamou James de repente-- Ali no posto! Pára!

--Que foi?-- perguntou Mel virando o carro em direção ao posto de gasolina e parando-o. Os marotos e Lily olharam James sem entender.

-- Peter estava como fome não é?-- falou James olhando para Peter, que por incrivel que pareça nada tinha dito sobre comida.

--Puxa, que novidade!-- ironizou Sirius.

-- E precisava fazer todo esse escandalo?-- perguntou Lily levantando as sobrancelhas.

--Ah desculpa ruivinha, achei que seria bom se parassemos um pouco, estamos viajando a mais de oito horas-- disse James descendo do carro e empurrando Rabicho pra fora -- Vai comprar sua comida, cara... vai lá!-- disse ao amigo. E Peter que não era de despensar um oferta dessas, saiu andando em direção a lojinha do posto.

-- E pensando bem, eu também estou com fome-- disse Remus descendo do carro e seguindo Peter.

-- E eu preciso ir ao banheiro-- disse Lily indo logo em seguida atrás. Só ficaram no carro Sirius, James e Mel. James parecia meio irritado, Sirius se ajeitara folgadamente no banco e olhava ao redor, e Mel mantinha o ar despreocupado de sempre. Minutos depois, a garota resolveu descer do carro e mal começou a caminhar em direção a lojinha quando James saiu atrás dela e segurou-a pelo braço.

-- Olha aqui-- disse num tom atipico dele-- Eu estou lhe avisando, se veio da França para atormentar mais pessoas aqui o problema é seu, mas não se meta com a Lilian!

Sirius franziu a testa e ficou observando a cena intrigado. James parecia sério demais para ele, e Mel assumira um ar extremamente arrogante que até então não tinha visto.

--Foi ela quem me perguntou como era lá na França--contrapôs Mel puxando com ferocidade o braço-- E eu só ia responder...

--Se ela lhe perguntar de novo, invente uma historia.-- disse James encarando-a.

--Não vou mentir!-- falou Mel como se lhe pedisse um grande absurdo.

--Você sempre mente! Qual é a diferença de mentir dessa vez?

--Eu nunca menti, tudo que aconteceu foi porque eu sempre disse a verdade-- disse Mel sinceramente.

--Mel, eu sou o unico que realmente te conhece por aqui, então não venha me enganar com esse seu jeitinho!

Mel fez menção de começar a falar, mas Lily e os outros já estavam vindo e James e a prima acharam melhor ficarem quietos e voltarem para seguir viajem. Sirius não entendeu nada e assim que o amigo entrou no carro perguntou:

--Qual é o problema?

--Ela.-- respondeu James simplesmente. Mel subiu no carro parecendo ofendida, mas não querendo demostrar isso aos outros. Assim que Remus, Peter e Lily entraram no jipe e eles retomaram a viajem, tudo voltou ao normal, James deixou aquele ar momentaneamente sério, e voltou a rir com os marotos e Mel continua a ser a menininha que não ligava para nada, no entanto Sirius, ainda continuava intrigado...

A noite chegou junto com trovoes, relampagos e nuvens, que cobriram todo o céu. Lily caiu no sono logo em seguida, embalada pelo balanço do jipe, deu um jeitinho de ficar confortavel no banco. Peter dormiu com saco de salgadinho em cima da barriga, algumas migalhas espalhadas na camiseta, Remus e James dormiram folgadamente, esparramados no banco traseiro, expremendo Sirius, que continuava acordado, sentindo o vento frio de chuva bater-lhe sobre o rosto.

--Não 'tá cansada?-- perguntou Sirius a Mel, que dirigia desde que haviam saido da estação ao meio dia.

--Não é da sua conta-- respondeu secamente ela.

--Nossa, a educação lhe mandou lembranças!-- disse Sirius encarando-a pelo retrovisor.

--É mesmo?-- perguntou ela sorrindo ironicamente-- Olha só quem fala!

--E o que foi que eu disse de mal educado?-- perguntou ele-- Só queria saber se estava cansada.

--E o que me disse na estação e até agora não pediu desculpas?-- falou ela olhando-o pelo espelho do carro.

--Pensei que alguém de bom coração não precisasse de desculpas.-- ironizou Sirius.

--É, realmente!-- concordou Mel orgulhosa-- Alguém como EU não precisa de desculpas de alguem como VOCÊ.

Sirius riu debochado.

--Engraçado... no inicio achei que precisasse--disse ele.

--Se tem alguém que precisa de alguma coisa aqui é você!

--Eu? Por que?

--Quem é mesmo que está no MEU carro de carona?-- perguntou Mel sorrindo vitoriosa.

--Que arrogancia!-- comentou Sirius.

Cinico!

--Teimosa!

--Orgulhoso!

--Maluca!

--Bundão!--xingou Mel voltando a parecer uma mininha.

--Linda!--disse Sirius com um belo sorriso. Mel abriu a boca...mas a fechou em seguida, bufou e não disse mais nada. Sirius riu divertido da cara da garota, sentindo-se vitorioso. Se era para provocar, ele sabia exatamente como, afinal, anos de convivencia com os Black lhe serviram para alguma coisa.

A viajem continuou durante mais uma hora com Sirius e Mel apenas se encarando, uma vez ou outra, pelo retrovisor, enquanto ela parecia se incomodar, ele apenas parecia se divertir. E quando o sono e o cansaço finalmente bateram em Mel ela disse:

--Hei, garoto!-- Chama meu primo aí!

--'Tá falando comigo Melzinha?-- perguntou Sirius com sorriso ladino.

--Infelizmente estou-- respondeu ela levantando as sobrancelhas finas--Agora chama ele pra mim?-- e deu um bocejo, Sirius balançou a cabeça, de vez em quando ela chegava mesmo a parecer uma menininha indefesa de doze aninhos.

--James... cara! James!-- chamou Sirius sacudindo o amigo--Acorda!

--Que foi?--murmurou ele abrindo os olhos

--A maluca da sua prima...--avisou Sirius.

--Dirigi um pouco?--pediu ela ao primo parecendo realmente cansada e não dando bola para Sirius.

--O Sirius dirigi-- disse James sonolento.

-- Ah não, esse daí não vai escostar no meu carro! Não deixo qualquer um dirigir ele!

Finalmente, depois de Mel teimar que não deixaria Sirius dirigir, James acordou e trocou de lugar com ela para que pudessem seguir viajem. Uma vez no volante, James olhou para o lado e sorriu ao ver sua ruivinha dormindo tão serenamente... Será que uma dia ela lhe daria uma chance? Quem sabe... Mas ele com certeza não desistiria dela! Não depois do que sentira naquela tarde quando havia lhe roubado um beijo... definitivamente Lilian Evans era diferente de todas as outras...

--"Maluca" é?-- perguntou Mel assim que se sentou ao lado de Sirius, enquanto James dirigia.

--"Qualquer um" é?-- perguntou de volta Sirius.

--Você vai ver a maluca!-- disse Mel em tom de desafio.

--E você vai ver o qualquer um!-- falou Sirius com um ar meio divertido... Eles se encararam por breves segundos... ela com aqueles olhos extremamente azuis, a expressão indefinida, talvez de menina que vai aprontar... e ele com os olhos mais negros que a noite, uma pronfudesa incerta, misterioso como sempre...

James dirigiu a noite inteira perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto o vento e a chuva fina batiam-lhe no rosto. Lily estava ali do seu lado, dormindo... Com o que estaria sonhando? No que fora dormir pensando?...

Tudo que tivesse a ver com Lilian Evans, o minimo que fosse, preocupava James, tomava-lhe os pensamentos como uma forte onda, que te carrega e puxa para o fundo do mar, deixando tudo em segundo plano e fazendo com que nada mais lhe importe e lhe ocupe a não ser ela mesma... E era desde que se conhecia por garotinho, desde de seus onze anos, quando vira Lily pela primeira vez no expresso de Hogwarts, que aquela ruivinha vivia povoando sua cabeça e sempre dominando-lhe o coração.

James tão pouco soube explicar porque justamente agora, de repente estava tendo pensamentos tão profundos e relativamente mais intesos por Lily. Talvez porque estivesse indo para o ultimo ano e como contavam nas historia de grandes amores e ele mesmo sabia ser verdade... os amores da adolescencia e da escola, que são sempre mais intensos e os primeiros de nossas vidas, acabam nunca dando certo, nunca chegando ao final feliz como nos contos de fada... e no setimo ano... seria sua ultima chance, quem sabe, de poder ter Lily.

E os amores e anos que realmente seriam vividos com mais intensidade, mais paixão, mais prazer e bem querer, eram mesmo aqueles da adolescencia, daquela epóca e ano que todos eles iriam passar e se recordar para todo o sempre como "Os melhores anos de nossas vidas". Mas, também eram aqueles que lhes deixariam junto com a saudade, aquele sentimento que sempre a acompanha: a dor...marcas eternas e lembranças que nunca se apagariam de seus corações e cabeças.

Mal James se dera conta que passara a noite toda dirigindo... e Lily de repente já estava acordando, junto com o sol, que acordava e saia de trás de um nuvem. Ele sorriu para ela, que, um tanto relutante e não deixando de lado o sempre ar irritadinho que tinha quando chegava perto dele, sorriu de volta para o maroto.

-- Bom dia minha ruivinha...

--Sua?

-- Sempre minha...

* * *

_"Sou maroto e experiente" --- Eu vi isso em uma fic por aí... e achei tão a cara do Sirius que tive que usar!_

_

* * *

_

_NA:_

_Ahhh q lindinho o Jamessssss!!! derrentendo-se Td bem, eu gostei desse final!... Espero que VOCES tenham gostado neh, pq eu realmente não so lá mto de gostar do que eu escrevo! hehehe_

_Ok ok... vamos explicar algumas coisas.._

_Será que deu pra entender o jeito da Mel? O.o Ela é meio maluquinha, mimada, criança, meio mulher demias de vez em quando... e tem alguma coisa estranha nela né? hehehe... Sim tem sim... q será? q será?... Leiam... leiammmm os proximos caps!_

_Alguns dos personagens principais não apareceram ainda, vao vim soh quando chegarmos em Hogwarts e talz! Por isso c ficou meio cansativo de ler só pq eu foquei demais no James, Sirius, Lily e Mel... não se preocupem no proximo cap isso tudo vai ser mais abrangente!! Espero que alguem tenha aguentado ler o cap até aqui! hehehe_

_E chega d fala, pq eu realmente falo demais por nada! hehehe_

_Bjuxxx!!_

_cliche basico da autora: COMENTEEEM!!!_

_Chantagem basica da autora: Se não nao posto os proximos capsss!!!_


End file.
